Tied with Life
by changingfavorite
Summary: A movie I made up. When Popo, Nana, and their Pikachu, Shocky, meet Magiel, a character who knows all about a mysterious type of magic, they go on their most unusual adventure. What is DeepHeart Magic, and what is Magiel looking for? 2014 EDIT: I've finally put the prologue and all 5 parts together in one story.
1. Prologue

_NOTE: This story itself has not been changed except for a few fixed errors. I only changed the separate parts into chapters and added the prologue, which was a separate story before._

* * *

He stood in front of the Tower of Secrets one cold winter night. His name…was Magiel. He was a very small wolf-like creature, still a baby, and all alone. He was an orphan now, both his parents had disappeared, and his brother and sister too. He shivered in the freezing wind, not knowing what would happen to him…

"Magiel!"

Magiel had been thinking about his rough past. He was an adult now, and he lived far away from that frightening place he'd been in as a baby. His eyes shot open at the voice.

It was his cousin, Nightspot, who looked very much like Magiel, except his fur was solid black instead of grey and white. And his eyes were yellow like Magiel's…except they seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Y-yes?" said Magiel. He was very powerful, but Nightspot was even more powerful, and loved to boss everyone around.

"Will you tell me the secret now? Hmm?" Nightspot looked at Magiel curiously. Magiel's courage came back to him. "I told you, cousin, I'm the only one left who possesses that power. I can't tell you! It won't do any good." he said.

"My, you are tough," said Nightspot. "Well, I must be going. See you, Mag." Then he walked away. Magiel growled slightly. He hated being called "Mag", a shortening of his name. And he hated it that Nightspot was the only other one left in his family. Nightspot was 3 years older than him, and always seemed to make a big deal out of it. This annoyed Magiel.

Magiel sighed. "I have to find out what DeepHeart Magic is," he said under his breath, "Before anyone tries to steal it from me or something. Nightspot doesn't know it, but he can use it, too. He needs my trust before I can activate it for him."

He knew what to do. His own DeepHeart Magic had chosen the path for him. Out of everyone in his land, one character was chosen. And Magiel set off, in search of her.

_What is DeepHeart Magic? Who has Magiel chosen? Find out in "Tied with Life!"_


	2. Part 1

It was an ordinary day in Mystery Valley. There were big white clouds in the bright blue sky. A green dragon-like creature called Draro flew through the sky. "Dra!" it said as it drifted happily through the air. In the nearby forest, an orange fox-like creature called Lalenee and a lavender deer-like creature called Kettera peeked out from behind the bushes, trees, and tall grass. But this day was not going to be as it seemed…something special was awaiting the three friends who were busy near all these things.

_Tied with Life!_

"Hey, Popo! How's it going?" called Nana as she ran up to Popo, who was trying to dig a hole nearby. This was a place that had been left alone for years, and digging a hole was just about the **hardest **thing to do here. "Nana, this is impossible…the dirt's hardened…I thought you were going to help!" said Popo as he stopped for a moment to rest.

Nana thought about this. She **had** promised to help him, but there was something more important to her now. "Aw, come on, don't worry about digging the hole," she said. "We can do that later." She grabbed Popo by the hand and started to run in the other direction. Popo was so surprised by this that he dropped his shovel.

_Where is she taking me?_ he thought as Nana took him up a ladder, to the top of a tree. At the top of the tree, there was a big wooden box-like thing. Their Pikachu, Shocky, was waiting for them there. She was happy to see them. "Look, Popo! Look!" cried Nana. "Pika!" cried Shocky. "I didn't even get to catch my breath…" said Popo, a little annoyed at them.

Just then, a Draro landed near them. It was light green with dark green scales on its head, back, and tail. It had a pale yellow chest and a small white horn on its forehead, and big green and pale yellow wings on its back. It was a little bigger than Popo and Nana, and it stood there for a moment, smiling at them. "It's a Draro!" said Nana. "Wow!" said Popo.

Soon the Draro left and the three of them got down from the tree. They walked around the valley a little. "Nana," said Popo, "I know you're curious about this place, but do you have to get so excited about every single thing we see?" "But there are so many interesting creatures here!" said Nana. "We should be careful, shouldn't we?" said Popo. "We don't know this place very well. Aren't there any unfriendly creatures here?" "Oh, not at all!" said Nana. "They are all friendly! I've met them!" She looked as if this were some kind of achievement she'd made.

"W-what about that one?" Popo said in an uneasy voice. Nana looked over, and she looked frightened too. "I…I don't know that one," she said. It was a very suspicious looking creature. It had dark red fur and sharp teeth and claws. It had angry-looking purple eyes with yellow pupils. It had very long unique shaped ears and a spike on its neck. It looked at them with an evil look. "I am Darlien," it said, "And I will never let you discover the secret!" "What secret?" called Nana, but her voice was drowned out by Darlien's loud growling.

"Pika!" Shocky jumped in front of Popo and Nana, looking angry. Sparks came from her cheeks. She looked back at them. "Pika Pika!" she said. _I'll protect you! _She jumped up and hit Darlien with a thunderbolt. But he seemed to take it like it was nothing. Just then, Magiel ran up nearby. He looked straight at Nana, and his DeepHeart Magic burned like a fire within him. "That's her!" he said to himself. "She's the one!"

When he looked over and saw Darlien, he nearly jumped up in shock. "You!" he cried, "Don't you dare hurt them!" He growled and jumped on Darlien. "Magiel?!" said Darlien. "I thought I would never see you again!" "So we meet again…" Magiel smiled and his eyes flashed. "Now, if you'll kindly leave, I will start my mission." A light blue glow came from his hands. He controlled it like a beam and used it to send Darlien far away.

Popo, Nana, and Shocky were frozen in amazement. Magiel walked up to them. He looked so friendly and happy all of a sudden that they felt calm again. "There you are, my friend," he said, looking at Nana, "I've been looking for you. Now, what is your name?" "Me?" Nana said, confused, "Why…? My name is Nana. Who are you?" "It is nice to meet you, Nana." said Magiel. "I am Magiel. And who are your friends?" "I'm Popo," said Popo, "And this is Shocky." "Pika." said Shocky. "The same to you," Magiel said politely.

Magiel was a wolf-like creature. He was light gray with white on his face, chest, and paws, and yellow eyes. He looked much friendlier than Darlien. "Now, Nana," he said calmly, "There is a reason I have come to you. A very important one."

He closed his eyes and then the blue glow came from his hands again. "Do you see the blue glow? That is my DeepHeart Magic. And that type of magic-it's the secret." "DeepHeart Magic?" said Nana. "That's right," said Magiel. "Not only do I have it, but so do the three of you-and everyone else."

Popo, Nana, and Shocky looked confused. They had never heard of DeepHeart magic. Only Magiel and a few unknown creatures knew about it. "I will explain, then." said Magiel. "DeepHeart Magic is a magic that every creature in this land has. They are born with it and it disappears when they die. But the reason no one knows about it is because only I can use it at any time. I have the power to 'activate' other creatures' DeepHeart Magic. It's a special magic that seems to have a life of its own. It senses when magical things are about to happen and helps out when its owner is in danger."

"So this magic is a good thing?" said Popo. "Well, you do have to be careful," said Magiel. "It can't be used forever. And if you use it too much, it may disappear or leave you. And when that happens…no one knows. But legend has it that without DeepHeart Magic, everyone would be like robots. They wouldn't have feelings or form friendships. But no one knows if that's true."

Then, Magiel made a beam of blue glow drift across the sky a little. The beam began to circle around Nana, and then it disappeared. A second later, "Nana! What's happened to you?!" Popo exclaimed. Nana jumped up, when she noticed there was a glowing heart shape on her. "Where did that come from?" she said, sounding worried. "It's okay," said Magiel, "It's just your DeepHeart Magic." "Mine?" said Nana. "Oh. But how did you do it?" "I activated it," said Magiel. "And yours is different from mine because I have a different type of it. The heart shape will only show up when your DeepHeart magic senses something, or in times of danger. Or when you use this." Magiel shot a blue beam at his hand, and it made a very small square-shaped machine. He handed it to Nana. "You must use this to attack," he said, "It's very magical and special. But be careful not to break it. Now, I will lead you to a place where you will learn to use it. Follow me."

So they went to a building on the other side of the valley. "This is an old abandoned house," said Magiel. "The wild creatures here love to play in it and practice their skills outside here." Then he threw a blue beam into the sky, and Draro flew to him. Magiel created something like a target with his magic, and handed it to Draro, who nodded and flew back a little.

"Okay," said Magiel, "Just try to hit what Draro's holding with that machine." Nana held the machine out in front of her, and it shot out a dark blue beam. She tried a few times, but couldn't seem to aim right. "I can't seem to do it!" she said. "There's nothing to it. See?" said Magiel. He held it in front of him and hit the target. _Why doesn't he have any trouble? _thought Nana as she tried again. Eventually, she learned to aim perfectly.

"Well," said Magiel, "I think I'll leave you three for a little while and see how you do without me." Then he walked off. But he didn't know that this was a big mistake. Nana walked up to a tree. "I think I'll practice on that apple," she said. "I wonder if I could try to get it down? That would be good practice." She tried to use the machine to put a beam around the apple, but all it did…was burn the apple. Popo, Nana, and Shocky stared at it for a second. "Oops…" said Nana.

She tried practicing on many other things. Eventually Popo started to wonder if anyone else could try to use the machine. When Nana ran out of things to practice on, Popo decided to try. But when he went near the machine, he felt a strange force. He should have been warned, but he kept trying anyway. As soon as he touched the machine, he knew he had made a mistake. It glowed blue when he picked it up. Then there was a very unusual sound from the machine, and Popo fell over. "Popo!" Nana cried in terror, and she quickly ran up to him. Shocky ran up too.

They tried to wake him up, but it was no use. "Oh, Shocky, what's happened to him?" said Nana. "Please, go find Magiel!" Shocky left and came back with Magiel. "Oh, my," said Magiel, looking at the burned landscape, "You certainly overdid it." "But that's not the problem," said Nana, pointing to Popo, "Look!" Magiel's eyes widened. "Oh, dear," he said, "I knew this would happen." He walked up to Popo and revived him with a blue glow. "He was all right. The magical machine does not accept those whose DeepHeart Magic is not activated. Please be more careful, all right?" "I will." said Popo.

_To be continued…_


	3. Part 2

_In part 1, Popo, Nana, and Shocky, their Pikachu, met a wolf-like creature named Magiel, who told them about DeepHeart Magic. He said everyone in their land had this magic, and only he could use it at any time. He used his powers to make Nana able to use her DeepHeart Magic, and now the four of them are just about to find what they need to do…_

"So, Magiel," said Nana, "Why did you choose me? And why is DeepHeart Magic so important to you?" "It's simple," said Magiel. "I needed someone nearby who had no evil in their heart…also, my DeepHeart Magic just led me to you. I don't know why. But I understand its choice. I'm glad it led me to you three." He smiled at this.

"Thank you," said Nana. Magiel kept smiling. "The reason I find DeepHeart Magic so important is…it's a part of me. It's a part of everyone around here, but it's even more special to me because I can always use it. You see, it's been passed down in my family that it's my best attack and most powerful feature. But my family…" he stopped short and frowned.

"What is it?" said Popo. "Oh, nothing," said Magiel, but everyone could tell by the way his voice sounded that he was trying not to talk about his family. "Let's go." Popo and Nana looked at each other. "Magiel doesn't seem to like to talk about his family," said Nana. "Maybe he's had a rough time with his family," said Popo. "Or maybe his family is gone…." his voice trailed off just like Magiel's. He looked down with a sad expression on his face. "Oh," said Nana. "I understand. We both do." She looked sad too.

"Pika!" said Shocky as she walked off with Magiel. _Aren't you two coming along? _Popo and Nana realized they had been standing there for a few minutes, and they were left behind a little. "We're coming!" they said, and they soon caught up with their friends. Soon, Magiel stopped, and Popo, Nana, and Shocky stopped too.

Popo, Nana, and Shocky could see that Magiel looked a little sad. He sighed. "What's wrong?" said Nana, walking in front of him. Magiel looked at her, but he looked even sadder. "We need to go to a place called the Tower of Secrets," he said slowly, "I haven't been there since I was a baby. But I don't remember where it is. Also, it's a hard place for me to go to. It reminds me of my rough past…" He took a deep breath, and his body shook slightly when he thought about his past with the Tower of Secrets.

Nana looked at Popo. This topic was hard to talk about. But now seemed like the right time. Nana took a deep breath too, and then looked back at Magiel. "We understand, Magiel," she said softly, "Popo and I had a rough past too-and so did Shocky. We have places that remind us of those times too. And…" She stopped. Magiel had his eyes closed, but she knew he had been listening the whole time.

Then she ran up to Popo and took him to a nearby tree. "Popo," she said, looking worried, "What should I do? I know we all have had hard times in our lives, but I just don't have the heart to talk to Magiel about his past. I don't want to make him feel worse." "It's okay," said Popo, "You don't have to talk with him about it. Just try to comfort him. Just like he doesn't talk to us about…them…"

Nana gasped. Even though Popo hadn't said who he meant by **them**, she knew who he was talking about right away. "Nana, I know you more than anyone else does, even Shocky," said Popo. "And I know you would try to do whatever's possible to help your friends, and not let them down or make them feel bad." He smiled and took Nana back to Magiel and Shocky. "You're right," Nana said softly.

"Magiel, don't worry," said Popo. "We're your friends. We will help you out when you need us." "And we'll be right beside you the whole adventure," Nana added. Magiel looked happier. "That's the spirit!" he said. "If we want to go through with it, if we have each other's help, then we can do it!" _This is the happiest he's looked since we met him! _Nana thought_. I'm glad to see him happy. _Now they all were ready for their adventure.

Magiel ran and ran across the valley, through the huge forest of Mystery Valley. And Popo, Nana, and Shocky were right behind him the whole time. All four of them were full of energy, and it was time that stopped them, as the sun started to set. Now they were out of the forest, and they were in a small town. It was the only town in Mystery Valley, since not many characters lived here. None of these four friends knew this place very well, since they did not live there. But it was their determination that led them to the right places, and kept them going. "We didn't accomplish much today," said Magiel, "But at least we started our journey. We got something done."

That night, they all had to sleep in an abandoned house, because it was the only place they could. It hadn't been long when Nana heard something outside. She went out to see what it was. She quickly hid when she could see Darlien and someone else. But she couldn't tell who the other one was, because it was so dark. _Maybe I can't see them, _she thought, _but I can hear them! Maybe what they're saying will help us out. _

"Did you hear about what happened today?" Darlien was saying. "Magiel came by this place. He gave some girl the ability to use her DeepHeart Magic. I wish he would trust us enough. Then we could use our magic for our evil purposes! But who cares, anyway? I don't believe in that silly magic!" Nana felt suspicious. "You know, I have a feeling there's someone watching us," said the unknown creature. _How could they know?! _thought Nana, trying to stay still behind her hiding place. She hardly breathed as she wondered what would happen. Then, just like magic, Darlien and the unknown creature turned into glowing lights, flying around and circling her quickly.

Nana opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the abandoned house, and she saw Popo, Shocky, and Magiel. _It was only a dream, _she thought, sighing in relief. _But it certainly was a strange one. _The next morning, she awakened to a loud growling sound. Popo and Shocky were staring at Magiel, who was still sleeping but growling too. He kept growling a little longer, and then he stood up and ran around in his sleep. Popo, Nana, and Shocky all had to move aside when he ran right into the wall. He hit it with his head and then he stopped. Everything was normal again.

"What's with him?" said Nana. "Maybe he was having a dream," said Popo. Magiel opened his eyes. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his head, "I don't remember having a headache when I fell asleep." "That's because you just got it," said Nana, "You hit your head on the wall-in your sleep." "I did?" said Magiel, "Oh. It must have been that dream I was having. It was really unusual." "I had a strange dream last night too," said Nana, "I wonder why…"

"Well," said Magiel, "My dream was about Darlien and someone who looked like a shadow. They kept chasing me around and fighting me." "I dreamt about them too!" said Nana, "Only in my dream, they were talking to each other, and then they turned into glowing lights!" "Nana," said Popo, "Did you recognize the 'shadow's' voice? Maybe that could tell us who he is." Nana shook her head. "No, he didn't sound like anyone I know…unless…" She gasped. "What is it?" said Popo.

"Hafu! It could have been him! He can change his voice!" Hafu was the strongest enemy they had ever faced. He was very big, and he had wings. "Magiel, did he have wings?" said Nana. "No," said Magiel, "He had a long tail and a horn on his head and…that's it! He's Thornelogon, the leader of Darlien. He's really powerful." He looked determined now. "Now we really need to get to the Tower of Secrets," he said. He ran out of the house, and Popo, Nana, and Shocky followed him. They tried to keep up, since Magiel had forgotten to run more slowly than usual, and he was very fast.

He only stopped for a moment when he saw Draro flying nearby. It pointed to the right direction and flew that way. Magiel looked back at his friends, only to see he had left them behind. They ran up to him, and stopped. "Do you think…you could run a little slower?" said Nana. "We can't catch up!" said Popo. "Pika!" said Shocky. "Okay," said Magiel, "But we need to get there quickly!"

So they started to run, more slowly this time. Now they were all together, following Draro. "Oh!" said Magiel suddenly, "I just remembered something else you can do with that machine! See that Iceroa over there?" He pointed to a tan and white lion-like creature with horns that looked like icicles on its head, ears, and tail. It had wings that looked like icicles, and sharp teeth and claws. "Just try to shoot the beam around it," Magiel continued. Nana did this. The Iceroa stood there for a moment, and then it walked up to them.

"You can use Iceroa now," said Magiel. Iceroa ran up to Popo, Nana, and Shocky and put them on its back. "Now we can all go full speed!" said Magiel happily. He ran at his full speed, and Iceroa had no trouble keeping up. They ran this way until they were at the end of Mystery Valley. Then they stopped. "Iceroa can't leave its hometown this way," said Magiel, "We have to say goodbye to it." Popo, Nana, and Shocky got off its back. "Goodbye, Iceroa," said Nana, petting Iceroa. It purred gently. Then Nana put the beam around it, and the four friends left before Iceroa returned to normal.

_To be continued…_


	4. Part 3

_In part 2, Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel found that they had to go to the Tower of Secrets. Thinking about that place reminded Magiel of his rough past. After Popo and Nana comforted him, all four of them started their journey. Nana and Magiel had mysterious dreams that night, and these dreams made them even more determined to get there quickly. Now they have just gotten out of Mystery Valley…_

Now they were off to the Tower of Secrets. They didn't know where it was, but Magiel's DeepHeart Magic sensed the right direction. They kept running in that direction, even though Draro was not there to guide them now. But after a while, they all got tired and had to stop…even Magiel. He looked around at the place they were in. "Where are we?" he said. The four of them looked around.

They were in a field that had a pond in the middle of it and a river with a waterfall on one side. They didn't see anyone else around. "That's strange," said Magiel, "It's so quiet here…it's not normal." "And so empty, too." said Nana. "It's nice though," said Popo. "Don't you hear the waterfall over there? It's so peaceful." "Pika." said Shocky.

While Popo and Shocky were busy looking at the waterfall, Nana and Magiel looked around the field some more. Suddenly, "I wasn't expecting to see you here," said a voice. Nana and Magiel turned around, and Nana backed off a little. Standing in front of them was a creature about the size of Magiel. It was a blue color with a blue-purple chest. It had icicle-like horns on its head, neck, and tail, and long fangs and claws. "Thoragron!" said Nana. Thoragron was Popo, Nana, and Shocky's enemy.

"Thoragron? Who is he?" said Magiel. "He's our enemy," said Nana. "I know him." Thoragron tried to charge into Nana and Magiel, but they jumped out of the way. Nana shot a blue beam at him from the machine. But it didn't hurt Thoragron. "Ha! You think that will work on me?" he said. "See if you can escape this!" he got ready to attack with a beam of ice. "Grrr! Leave her alone!" cried Magiel angrily, and he started fighting Thoragron. "Run!" he shouted. Nana ran away as fast as she could go.

Meanwhile, Popo and Shocky were in the pond. Popo was on a floating thing, and Shocky was floating in the water. "Popo! Shocky! Run!" said Nana as she dashed past them. Soon, Thoragron ran up. He jumped on Popo to get across the pond, knocking the floating thing upside down. "Pika!" Shocky was worried. Popo came up to the surface, but then Magiel ran by and splashed water on Popo and Shocky. He didn't know they were there, of course. They both got on top of the floating thing. "What did I do?" said Popo.

"Pika?" said Shocky. _Where's Nana? And why did she want us to run?_ "I think I already got the answer," said Popo. He jumped over to the grass beside the pond and started to run after Nana, Thoragron, and Magiel. "Pika!" called Shocky. _I don't think that's a good idea! _And it was not a good idea. Magiel and Thoragron were so fast that Popo couldn't get close to them.

_How is Nana so fast all of a sudden? _he thought as he stopped and went back to where Shocky was. "There's no hope of us getting anywhere near them," he told her. Suddenly, they saw Thoragron flying backwards, far away. But he couldn't fly. Actually, he wasn't even flying. A pink glow was throwing him out of the field. Then the same glow lifted Popo and Shocky off the ground and took them to Nana and Magiel.

It wasn't until the glow placed them gently on the ground that they saw where it was coming from. Nana was standing there with her eyes closed and a pink glow coming from the heart shape. "Hi," said Magiel, "Nana found her hidden power in her DeepHeart Magic. She used it to bring you here." "I noticed," said Popo.

Finally the glow disappeared, and so did the heart shape. "Oh," said Nana, panting a little, "I didn't know it was such hard work to use DeepHeart Magic!" "Once you get used to it, it will be easier," said Magiel, "Using it to lift and move people is the only thing that's **that** hard." "It must be easy for you," said Nana. "You've been using it all your life."

"True," Magiel nodded. "But DeepHeart Magic can't do everything. It has limits, remember. Don't use the technique you just used too often, or you will wear out your DeepHeart Magic-and yourself." "I understand," said Nana. So they kept going. Soon they came to a place with a lot of very thick clouds near the ground. The sky was almost purple, even though it was daytime. "My DeepHeart Magic is getting stronger!" said Magiel. "We are getting close." "My DeepHeart magic is getting stronger too," said Nana. Then, they saw Draro flying by. "Draro will lead us there!" said Magiel. "Come on!" They all chased after Draro. "We need to be able to fly," said Magiel, "Or we'll lose it."

Nana noticed a large dog-like creature nearby. It was pale yellow with dark yellow paws and a white-tipped tail. It had red fur around its neck that looked like a cape and could turn into wings. "We could use that Capiri over there," said Nana. "Can it carry all four of us?" said Magiel. "It's not too big," said Nana, "But Capiris are strong for their size. I think it can." So she shot the beam from the machine around Capiri. It stood there for a moment. Then it walked up to them and turned its cape-like fur into wings. Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel got on its back, and it flew after Draro. They followed Draro until they came to the end of the place they were at, and they had to return Capiri to normal.

Now they were in another mysterious place. It was very empty, except for a few trees and a spot with thick clouds that were hiding something. "We are almost there!" said Magiel, "My DeepHeart Magic is so strong it's like a fire! And I recognize this place." "That's good," said Nana. She wasn't used to DeepHeart Magic, and she could hardly handle its strength at this point. Suddenly, a small dog-like creature ran up to them. It had long brown fur speckled with light and dark brown marks. It was barking. "It's an Afigahn!" said Popo. "It's trying to tell us something!" Afigahn kept barking, and it took a few steps forward. When Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel started to follow it, it stopped barking and started to sniff the ground.

It was doing this because it was searching for the Tower of Secrets. It had overheard them talking and wanted to help them. It left them when they were close to the spot with thick clouds. Just then, Draro flew past. It cleared the clouds when it flapped its wings, revealing a tall, old tower with many windows and a mysterious-looking door. "Look!" said Magiel. "There's the Tower of Secrets!" Draro flew around happily. So Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel went over to the door.

Magiel used his DeepHeart Magic. But nothing happened, so Nana used hers too. Then, the door opened-and dust flew out from inside the Tower. Magiel coughed. "It seems that no one has been here for a long time," he said. "Well, I guess we should go inside," said Nana. So the four of them went inside. Draro followed them just before the door closed-but they didn't know that. They walked through the room. "That's strange," said Nana. "The tower looks ancient from the outside, but inside it looks brand-new." "The Tower of Secrets is magical," said Magiel, "It uses the DeepHeart Magic of any creature that goes in it to restore itself, even if it's not activated."

"It sounds like an interesting place," said Popo, "But where are we supposed to go?" "To the room on the top floor," said Magiel, "I've heard that's where the truth about DeepHeart Magic is." "That's a long way," said Popo. "This is a really tall tower. But we can do it." "We have to be careful in here," said Nana. "I have a feeling it hasn't been as long as we think since this place was visited." Suddenly, "Pika!" cried Shocky, and she disappeared. "What happened? Where did Shocky go?" said Nana. "Stay calm," said Magiel, "It's only the magic of this place. Anyone who comes here for the first time gets taken to the past for a short time…" "What?! You didn't tell us that!" said Popo. "I know," said Magiel, "But no one in the past knows you're there. Everything happens exactly as it did, and nothing can be changed."

Meanwhile, Shocky found herself in a place she recognized. It was the house of her old owner, who had been forced to abandon her. Then she saw him walking into the room, carrying a Pichu-Shocky! "Do you want to go outside and play, Shocky?" he asked her. "Pichu!" said the Shocky in the past. Her old owner smiled, but when he opened the door, he came face-to-face with a tall angry-looking man. "I'm sorry," said the man, "But we have found out-things are happening where you can't afford to keep a pet anymore. You'll have to let go of your Pichu." "Pi!" said Shocky in the past. She hugged her owner with a frightened expression on her face.

"But…why?" said her owner, "Shocky is my friend! I can't do that!" "You have to," said the man. Sadly Shocky's owner walked over to his desk and wrote a note. Then he put it in Shocky's hand. "Goodbye, Shocky," he said softly, "I'll miss you. Find a safe place to stay and show this to whoever finds you. Maybe you'll get an owner…kinder than I." "Pi!" Shocky in the past said. _You're the kindest person I know! Goodbye, friend… _Then she left. She and her owner both wiped a tear from their eye as they were separated…permanently.

_To be continued…_


	5. Part 4

_In part 3, Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel traveled through a field and two mysterious places, with Draro leading them. Soon, they finally came to the Tower of Secrets. Now they have entered it, but it has taken Shocky to the past for a short time! Now, Popo and Nana are about to revisit people and places that are only in their memories…_

Suddenly, Shocky appeared back in the Tower of Secrets. She was crying from the memory of being abandoned, and she didn't even notice she was back in the tower. Nana picked her up and petted her gently. "Don't worry, Shocky," she said softly, "Don't cry. Whatever it was, I'm sure things are better now." Shocky stopped crying and looked up at Nana. _She doesn't know, _she thought_. I like my life with her and Popo, but I'll never forget my old owner…_

Just then, Popo disappeared the same way Shocky had. "I wonder where in his past he will go to?" said Magiel. "From Shocky's reaction to the part of her past she saw, I'm afraid to think of it," said Nana. Popo appeared in a place he hardly remembered. It was a forest with a wide path in it, and a lake. Then, he saw himself and Nana. Both of them were very small, and they were walking along the path. "Popo, where will we go?" said Nana. "I don't know," said Popo in the past, "We have to find somewhere to stay." They both looked sad and lonely, but they also looked like there was something they didn't understand. _I almost forgot about this happening,_ thought Popo. _So did Nana. But it was one of the hardest problems we faced._

"Hey, can I help you two?" said a voice. The small Popo and Nana looked up at someone standing there. He looked kind of like them, but he wore red, and he wore a necklace with an icicle shape on it. A horse-like creature stood next to him. It was tan with white on its face, legs, and tail, and it wore a red cape with the same icicle shape on it. It was Glacio and his Special Chair Horse Roya, two friends of Popo, Nana, and Shocky. They were shorter too, but they were taller than Popo and Nana. "We're lost," said Popo in the past.

"Well, I can take you to a place where you will find somewhere to stay soon after. Roya here can take you." He patted his Chair Horse friend's head. "Chair Horse, Chair!" she said. _I'm ready! _So Popo, Nana, and Glacio got on her back. She had a little trouble carrying them since Glacio was about the same height as her, but she carried them off into the forest.

_I do remember now,_ thought Popo. _Soon came our first time living alone. And it was still a while before we had any adventures, but Glacio and Roya were there for us when we needed them. _For a moment he saw a floating, glowing sign. He knew that hadn't been there in the past, but he thought about the words on it for a second. Then he appeared back at the tower. "Was it sad?" said Nana. "Somewhat," said Popo, "It was when we first met Glacio and Roya. But I saw a sign that wasn't in the past to begin with…" He closed his eyes and said its exact words: "You are getting very close to the secrets you've been waiting for. You won't give up and you'll keep going. Now, you must open your heart to the good that will happen, but you must always realize the bad that will happen. Be careful."

"It's telling us to hope for good things but know there are bad things too," said Magiel, "Finishing our journey won't be easy." "I'm next to go to the past," said Nana. "I think I know where I'll go. Our parents died, and-" She stopped because she disappeared, just like Popo and Shocky.

She was right. She appeared in a house that she remembered, the house she and Popo had once lived in. Their parents were there. Their father was watching their mother. Their mother was holding Popo and Nana, who were small just like in the past Popo saw. The three of them were laughing. Then their mother said, "Okay, you two…it's time for bed." While Nana in the past was sleeping soon after, their mother walked up and gently patted her head, singing: "Sweet dreams, Nana, and sleep well tonight. And wake up tomorrow, when the sun is bright."

_That's the song she used to sing to me! _thought Nana, her eyes sparkling with the memory. Then, she didn't see a house anymore. Instead, she saw a forest. Their parents were running through it. "We must get there quickly!" said their father. From behind two trees, a horse-like creature watched them. It was light blue-gray with white on its face and chest, a dark blue-gray mane and tail, purple on its legs, and glowing red eyes. Its whole body was glowing, and it stood there looking somewhat sad. It was Nightspir, a ghost who was often sad. She actually was friendly, but she was feared, because she usually only appeared when death was near.

It was then that their parents fell over, and lay still on the grass. Then, Nana saw their old house again. It was morning, and she and Popo were waking up. They looked around, confused that their parents were not there. Just then, Nightspir walked in the door sadly. Popo and Nana went closer to each other when they saw her. She looked down at them and said, "I'm sorry. Your parents have died." Popo and Nana in the past looked sad, and they were crying. They could hardly believe what they had just heard. Then, Nana appeared back at the tower.

"Usually I don't think about it…" she said with tears in her eyes, "But when I do, it bothers me…" "Nana…" said Magiel in a comforting voice, "Your parents did die, but not when the past showed it…when they fell in the forest, they had only tripped. Nightspir mistook this for their death." He looked down and sadly continued, "They actually died shortly after they got to where they were going-the place we're in right now. The cause of their death is unknown." Then he said, "But now we must go on. I am opening the Great Door." A blue glow came from his hands and went to a large jewel in the center of a huge door with unusual designs on it.

Once the door was opened, Popo and Nana gasped. They ran into the room-the second floor. "They're in here!" they exclaimed, pointing to two machines with their parents in them! "What?!" said Magiel. "Then that means…something has not been revealed!" Suddenly, Nana noticed a bright pink glow. Her DeepHeart Magic had appeared again. "My DeepHeart Magic…" she said, "It senses something!" A moment later, their parents disappeared, and the machines opened, revealing doors. "They were only illusions!" said Magiel, "And now there are two doors. One of them leads to the third floor-but which one?" Nana shot out a pink beam with her DeepHeart Magic, and it went towards one of the doors. "That's the right one!" she said. They went through the door, and came to another room. "What's going on? Why is my DeepHeart Magic so strong?" said Nana. She was struggling against the strength of it. She could hardly control it at this point. "We have to hurry," said Magiel, "And get to the top floor! I don't think she can handle her DeepHeart Magic much longer!"

They started to run as fast as they could, through many doors and floors, until they came to the floor under the top floor. Magiel looked back fast enough to see Nana start to fall over, and he caught her. "I guess it's…because I'm not used to it…" Nana said, panting, "But my DeepHeart Magic is so powerful…it's draining my energy!" "Don't worry, Nana," said Magiel, "We're almost there. The next floor is the top floor." "Let's get there before Nana gets too exhausted," said Popo. He took Nana by the arm and helped her walk to the door.

Now they were on the top floor. It was empty except for a desk with a big book on it. Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel went over to them. Magiel opened the book. Dust flew from the pages. They were not made of paper, but a material the four friends had never seen before. The book was not worn since the Tower of Secrets restored everything in it, but they could tell by its style that it was very old. Its thick white pages were filled with strange symbols. "It's written in an ancient language," said Magiel, "But I can use my DeepHeart Magic to translate it." The blue glow came from his hands and landed on the pages. Now they could read it.

Magiel read out loud from the book: "Anyone who reads this book has a mind strong enough to get to it, and a heart brave enough to keep going. Now you will learn the truth…of DeepHeart Magic." He turned the page and continued: "DeepHeart Magic did not exist until recently, when a family of wolf-like creatures gave it to every living creature. I was in that family. We all knew it would be helpful to anyone who was in danger. But we didn't know that it had to be 'activated' by us or our children, or their children, and so on. We also didn't know the consequences. Loss of DeepHeart Magic means death."

Magiel closed the book. "Incredible!" he said, "But this means the legend is only a myth, the one about being like robots. And only my ancestors could use it in the past, and only my children will be able to use it in the future. Everyone alive in this land today has ancestors who were given DeepHeart magic, hundreds of years ago." "This also means we have to 'deactivate' Nana's DeepHeart Magic," said Popo. "Or her life will be in danger!"

"Yes," Magiel nodded. But before he could do anything, Darlien jumped in front of them. "Your journey ends here!" he said. "You won't live to tell anyone about that magic!" Now they had no choice but to fight him, hoping for the best.

_To be continued…_


	6. Part 5 FINAL PART

_In part 4, Popo, Nana, Shocky, and Magiel went through the Tower of Secrets. After Popo and Nana were taken to the past for a short time, they all made it to the top floor and learned the truth of DeepHeart Magic from an old book there. But Nana's DeepHeart Magic is getting so strong it's nearly exhausted her. But before Magiel could "deactivate" it, Darlien came. Now they must all fight Darlien-or Nana could die…_

"I don't think so!" said Magiel, "We can defeat you!" "Oh, yeah? Think again!" said Darlien. Then another creature jumped down. It was Thornelogon! He was red with a white chest, a horn on his head, sharp claws, and a long tail with spikes on the end of it. And he was huge! "It's not him you're fighting this time," he said, "You're fighting me, the great Thornelogon!" "I can do it," said Magiel, "My DeepHeart Magic can beat your spikes!" "I'll fight you, too!" said Nana, standing beside Magiel. "Nana!" said Magiel, "What are you doing? You're too tired to fight!" "Maybe I can use up some of my DeepHeart Magic's extra power," said Nana. She looked down sadly and continued, "And if I have to die, I'd like to do it helping my friends." Magiel was surprised at this answer. "You're brave, Nana," said Magiel softly, "I like that about you."

He wiped a tear from his eye and shot a blue beam at Thornelogon, who jumped out of the way. Nana shot a blue beam at him with the machine, but he jumped out of the way again. He tried to hit them with his huge tail, but they jumped out of the way too. This happened for a while, with no one even getting hurt. Magiel tried to lift Thornelogon in the air with his DeepHeart Magic, but it was no use. Thornelogon was too heavy. Thornelogon tried to hit Nana with his tail, but she shot a beam from the machine. It didn't hurt him much though, and he knocked the machine right out of her hands. Nana ran back to get it, but before she could grab it, Thornelogon hit her with his tail-and broke the machine.

Nana was still tired from her DeepHeart Magic's power, but she got back up and ran towards Thornelogon. Thornelogon tried to slash at her with her claws, but Magiel ran in front of her. Nana had to think fast. Magiel was trying to protect her, but he would get hurt if Thornelogon's attack succeeded. Everything was happening in such a blur that she could only think of one thing to do-attack with all her strength. Her body began to tremble as she gathered energy for a powerful DeepHeart Magic attack. "Nana, don't!" shouted Magiel, "It could kill you!" But it was too late. "I'm doing this…for my friends!" Nana cried out as she shot a huge pink beam from the heart shape.

The beam hit Thornelogon. He shrieked and fell over. Darlien ran away in a panic. Nana continued to tremble. She was so exhausted from the attack and power that she nearly fell over. She stayed that way for a moment, panting, and crying too, but no one knew why. Then, she collapsed. "Nana!" cried Popo, and he ran up to her. "She shouldn't have done it," said Magiel, his voice breaking, "Now she could die!"

Suddenly, there was a great rumbling sound, and pieces of the roof started to fall. "The Tower of Secrets is about to collapse!" cried Magiel, "Hurry, we must get out!" Popo took Nana in his arms and ran to the window, followed by Shocky. Magiel grabbed the book with the truth about DeepHeart Magic and ran to them as fast as he could. Then, having nowhere else to go, they all jumped out of the window. Luckily for them, Draro had gone outside, and it flew over and caught them on its back. They flew out of the place just before the Tower of Secrets came down, and soon got back to Mystery Valley.

Once they were there, they all got off Draro's back, and Popo placed Nana gently on the ground. The heart shape flew off of Nana and floated above her in the air. "Now her DeepHeart Magic has been almost used up," said Magiel, "It must decide whether to go back to her or disappear forever." "No!" said Popo, "I…I don't want her to die! Isn't there anything we can do?" Magiel shook his head. "Now her life depends on the magic's decision. Nothing can change this…" he noticed a tear flowing down his face as he said this. "Pika!" said Shocky, and she started to cry. Popo wiped a tear from his eye too. "All we can do is hope," he said softly.

They all waited like this for a while. Suddenly, the heart shape glowed brightly-and went back to Nana! She opened her eyes and sat up. "What?" she said, "I made it…I'm still alive!" She smiled and jumped up happily. "I'm alive!" she cried, "I did it!" Popo and Shocky ran up and hugged her. "You sure did," said Popo, "And I'm glad." "Pika!" said Shocky. "Dra!" said Draro. "I'm proud of you, my friend," said Magiel, "But that was much too close. I'd better deactivate your DeepHeart Magic." He made a blue beam go around Nana, and now she couldn't use her DeepHeart Magic anymore.

"Thank you for the great adventure," said Magiel, "I had fun. But now I have to find a safe place for this book. Until next time, goodbye." Popo, Nana, and Shocky said goodbye to Magiel and Draro as they parted from them. "Well, I guess everything's back to normal again," said Nana, and then the three of them went back to the place they had been to start with. "Hey," said Popo, "We forgot all about what we were doing before we met Magiel. I bet I can get there first!" "No," said Nana, laughing, "I bet **I** can get there first!" "Pika!" said Shocky. _No, I bet I can! _Then they ran to start working on the treehouse they were building again. And Draro was watching them over the hill, through the beautiful evening sunset. Once again, it was an ordinary day in Mystery Valley.

_The End_

_(Note: This movie has a sequel, called "Never Forgotten"! It's a lot different from this one in some ways. I will type it eventually!)_

_I first created this movie on November 6, 2010._


End file.
